The hypothesis that some children with short stature have defects in their ability to regulate growth hormone secretion that is not detected by the standard provocative test will be tested by studying several categories of short children. Studies will include 12hr intermittent sampling for growth hormone secretion, insulin/arginine, clonidine, and insulin-like growth factor I and its binding proteins.